DDPC19
is the 19th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The episode begins with Regina, who is holding the Red Crystal. She tells Marmo, Pell and Ira that they are going to do a game, because they want the other crystals. While Mana and the others worried about the Crystal, Regina suddenly appeared with the Red Crystal, and reccomended to them, to play a game with them, as the winner recieved all the crystals. The girls were about to attack, however Mana rejected and told Regina to promise about it. Then Regina, by clapping her hands, summoned a Jikochū as it was a purse, then the Jikochū started absorbing them as they went into another world. The girls are transported into a world full of games, then the girls transformed. They put their crystals away, and prepared themselves. The first one was to play soccer, and to make goals. Cure Sword then shot as she made the goal, then Cure Rosetta had to be the goal keeper, versus Ira who had to shoot. Ira started with an easy shoot, but then suddenly the ball turned into a Jikochū. The ball then easily hit Rosetta, and went to goal by itself. Cure Diamond became angry then tried to shoot, however the ball dodged it. It was Regina's turn to shoot, and she shot. The ball reached high, and the Goal Jikochū became longer enough to make it goal, however Rosetta used Rosetta Reflection and the ball got stopped. However the Goal Jikochū took the ball and did the goal. Cure Heart became mad and kicked the ball again, but it stopped, and the score reached into 21 for the Selfish Trio. The second one was bowling. Ira got a strike, and then Cure Rosetta tried but she didn't make it. Cure Heart tried next, and it doubled and she made a strike. The third one was dodgeball, as the Selfish Trio threw the ball, however they doubled the amount resulting on making more than 10 and in Jikochūs. However the Cure managed it. Marmo became angry, and shot it, but acidentally she hit Pell, then Pell shot it, and threw it to Regina's leg, enough to make her angry. Then they began to fight, and the Cures won as a result. Everything goes to normal, but Regina does not let it happen, and breaks her promise, and summons again the Purse Jikochū to steal the Crystals, but the Cures quickly defeated it with their Lovely Force Arrow. The Cures suddenly transport in the human world, and they see Joe. Then Makoto notices that she does not have the Crystals, and shouts for them, then Regina appears with them, and tells things about it, and suddenly they begin to shine, and they disappear. Everyone sees it and become worried about where they are. Major Events *This is the first time that many Jikochūs are summoned. *The Crystals are collected, however they disappear. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Regina *Jikochū *Marmo *Ira *Pell *Okada Joe Trivia *This episode is similar to Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 29 because the Cures have to play games in a world of games against the villians who start cheating. Gallery 19.jikochu1.png|This episode's first Jikochū. 19.jikochu2.png|This episode's second Jikochū. 19.jikochu3.png|This episode's third Jikochū. DDPC19.PNG|This episode's fourth Jikochū. 19.jikochu4.png|This episode's fifth Jikochū. wall_doki_19_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper at Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (97).PNG|Episode 19's wallpaper collection (July 19 to July 25). Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes